Snape's Death
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: Just a short one-shot I wrote about Snape's death. It's in his POV, so we see what he was doing after he died.


_-could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindewald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Li__ly._

Severus Snape clutched the now crumpled paper to his chest, as tears flowed down his face. Lily Evans, his only love…gone forever.

You would think that seventeen years after her death, he might not cry so much… You would think that over twenty years after their friendship had failed, he might not be so angry. You would think…that he would be over her.

He wasn't, however… That is what made it so hard for him to befriend anyone these days…

He was about to go into the shrieking shack, where Voldemort had summoned him. He managed to attain the letter with Lily's signature a few months back, so now he carried it with him wherever he went.

Severus Snape went inside the tree, after he pushed the knot nearby to calm it down. It seemed like a long walk to him, due to the suspense of what Voldemort might want him for.

"Ah, Severus…" a cold voice drawled as Severus entered the room. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost your way again?"

Severus hid it well, but he was shaking like a drunken Trelawny, "No my Lord, I have not lost my way. There have been…complications."

"Well let us put away those complications, and discuss far more important matters," Voldemort said calmly, petting Nagini as she slithered by.

Nagini wrapped herself around Severus' leg, before slithering on to the other side of the room. Severus hid his shudder, and walked towards Voldemort a little more.

Voldemort pulled out the Elder Wand, "Why does it not work for me Severus?"

Severus frowned, "Pardon?"

"The wand," Voldemort said. "It contains the utmost high power, and yet it does not work its full potential…"

"I think it is a very fine wand," Severus said simply, though still fearful of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort eyed him, making Severus flinch slightly, "Do you know why it is this wand does not work for me, Severus?"

Severus swallowed, and eyed the large snake slithering around the room, "Um…"

"A wand is owned when the opponent disarms its first master, correct?" Voldemort said cooly, fingering the wand skillfully.

"Correct," Severus said.

"That is why it does not work for me, you see Severus?" Voldemort said glaring at Snape. "For I did not kill its master."

Severus swallowed. Voldemort knew Snape killed Dumbledore, so he believed Snape was the owner of the wand. However, Severus AND Harry Potter all knew that even though Severus kill Dumbledore…Draco Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore first. So Draco Malfoy was the true owner of the Elder Wand, which was the wand Voldemort was holding in his hands that very moment.

Severus however had made the unbreakable vow to Narcissa Malfoy (Bellatrix, a phsyco-like witness), that he would protect Draco at all costs. So Severus could not, and would not tell Voldemort this information. He knew that Voldemort would do anything in his power to become ruler of the Elder Wand, and that he would kill Severus at any moment.

"My Lord, my allegiance to you has been incredible," Severus said, choking on his words. "I do suggest that you rethink this-"

"There is nothing to rethink Severus," Voldemort said. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort disarmed Severus, and did not even show the slightest bit of remorse, "Severus, you have been my most faithful servant…and I do regret your death. But there really is no other way to defeat Harry Potter…"

Nagini slithered forward to the wide eyed Severus, and held up her head high.

"Nagini…feast," Voldemort said before walking out of the Shack.

Nagini instantly attacked Snape; sinking her poisonous fangs into his skin. Severus yelled out in pain, before breathing so hard he could yell no more. The poison spread through his body, and he found it hard to more. Blood was seeping out from his throat so quickly, he was sure he would die soon.

Nagini slithered away, and as soon as she was gone Severus saw a blurred image of Harry Potter at his side.

"Professor…" Harry muttered. "Professor no…I-"

Severus cried. He cried as hard as he could, though it was difficult since he could barely breath. He poured all of his emotions into the few tears he managed to spill out, and literally cried out his memories.

"Take them…" Severus murmured.

Harry nodded, and conjured up a little flask to take them in.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Severus saw her. Her red hair was wavy, and it flowed out around her like a veil. She was wearing a pure white dress, and it flowed around her like a river of satin. Her green almond shaped eyes were bright, just like they had been when she was a young girl. Her lips were red, and she smiled down at him.

Severus stood up, and he smiled for the first time in twenty years. He looked behind him, and saw his dead mangled body lying on the ground. Harry stood up, and ran out to go find the pensieve for Severus' memories.

Lily smiled at her son, before smiling back at Severus. She held her arms out to him, and Snape fell into her arms immediately. She smelled just like she used to, like vanilla.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered to him. "I've been waiting over seventeen years to say this…thank you. For everything."

Severus felt tears streaming down his face, "I did it for you…"

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to go so soon," Lily said sadly.

"Don't be sad," Snape said smiling. "We are together for the first time in twenty years…I wouldn't trade this for living for an eternity."

Lily smiled and kissed his large nose, "I've always loved you Severus, just not in the same way…"

"I will always love you more than you shall ever know," Severus said before caressing her cheek. "But friendship is enough for me."

"I hope you can forgive me, Severus," Severus heard a familiar voice that he had not heard for twenty years.

He turned and saw James Potter walking towards him, "Thank you Severus, for helping my son."

Severus smiled slightly, "I hope this shall make up for any rude things I'd ever said."

James laughed, "Definitely, friends?"

He held his hand out, and Severus shook it, "Friends."

"Hey Snivellus," Sirius Black said coming up. "Thank you for protecting my grandson."

Severus' eyes went wide as he hear Sirius speak those words, "Well, I shan't lie and say I did it for you."

Sirius laughed, "I should hope not."

Severus smiled, and looked back at Lily.

Lily held her hand out to him, "Come on Severus, let us go where we now belong…"

Suddenly a bright light appeared, and consumed the entire room. Severus looked back behind him at the now fading image of the Shrieking Shack, and sighed.

"Well that is all behind me now," Severus said. "Now I should hope that going forward will bring me a long awaited happiness."

Lily kissed his overlarge nose, "It shall, Severus."

"Well then get on with it will you?" Sirius said smiling, as he started walking forward. James took Lily's left arm, and Lily took Severus' left arm in her right. They all walked towards the bright light, and were welcomed in such a glorious, amazing, and joyful presence. The presence was utterly marvelous, prodigious, and so unbelievably beautiful it can not be described through words.

Severus Snape was truly, for the first time…

Happy.


End file.
